Dark Hope
by Katrimione
Summary: Jasmine Astaroth is a complex girl with a complex life and no hope. She feels uncomfortable anywhere but her school. Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry where she finds the glimmer of happiness she was looking for. Rated T for language.
1. Dark Hope

Hello. Thanks for clicking on that button. As always I am okay with critisism aslong as it's not just plain mean. Thank you ^.^ second chapter posted when I have some reviews soooo please review ^.^.

Jasmine Astaroth strolled along the alley alone. As always. Jasmine always felt lonely or crowded. She could never decide whether she wanted the comfort of her sibling Geoffrey and her father or the comfort of Hilltop Hoods and Linkin park. Growing up the way she did was difficult and for some reason, no matter where Jasmine was she felt neither safe or comfortable. As if not welcome anywhere even though there was no sane reason for this.

Lost in her thoughts Jasmine realised she had wondered more than 200 metres out of the perimeter she was aloud. Briskly she turned to walk back but she had gone much too far, too far into the slightly shadier parts of hogsmeade.

"Alright me duck?" spoke a tall man with a hunchback, a long white beard and a wrinkled face with cold black eyes.

"I'm fine, Dad just messaged me to order me back home so ill be on my way thanks."

"No need to hurry dear, listen if you want a ride home you can use my fireplace?"

"I'm good thank you" Jasmine tried to retain panic from her voice however there was an obvious quiver to it.

Suddenly the man grabbed her long, sleek hair and started to pull her. Jasmine gasped in pain as he pulled her further away from the perimetre her father had created to keep her safe. She went to scream but as she opened her mouth the man sneered "Scream and I'll slit your throat here and now."

Jasmine gulped back her scream and instead went into a trance. She had used her powers only twice before and unsuccessfully but she had to try. She put all her anger about everything into her mind and concentrated on it. She concentrated on the unfairness of her life, how she was targetted day after day just like her mother, all the things her father had ever done, how she would never have a life till she found 1 person out of 8 billion. It worked.

The foul creature pulling at Jasmine stopped walking in panic. Balls of black glowing light were summoned from her hands and she glowed with a black auror. Jasmines pale complexion became paler. Her vivid grey eyes now swirled with black smoke and magical power was emitted from her own being.

"You messed with the wrong girl" She snarled in a voice most unlike her own. Tears leaked from her face as the black energy surrounded the man and pushed him backwards at least 10 metres. With immense power it picked him up and held him in the air. The man coughed and spluttered, choking just under the dirty clouds.

Jasmine started to shake as the man's death grew nearer and nearer. Jasmines senses were flooded with hatred. Instead of putrid street life she smelt rotting corpses, instead of hearing the sound of passing cars she heard the scream of past lives, before she felt normal but now every part of her tingled with pure hate and instead of seeing a dying man all she say was black.

Just when it looked like there was no hope for the man there was a loud 'POP' noise and then another. Jasmine was gone and the disfigure man lay seemingly lifeless on the floor.

She woke with a start. For a second she was clueless but with every passing second she got to grips what had happened. Jasmine opened her eyes to see two men standing over her looking very angry.


	2. Highway to Hell

**Hey, sorry forr the long time between updates, I was moving so very busy but here is the next chapter and I hope u enjoy!**

**I love all my readers so when you don't review it makes me sad so Pllleeeeaaaasssssseeeeeereview so I can hear all your beautiful opinions!**

**Btw I forgot last chapter but DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything bar from Jasmine, That's it. The rest is Queen J.K's. Nor do I own Hilltop hoods or Linkin Park I am just a fan! Mainly, I own NOTHING bar Jasmine!**

"I'm in trouble aren't I? " she grumbled

"Damn right you are, why on earth would you go out of the perimetre, you know the rules and yet you went anyway!" Jasmines dad said with a voice that shook with anger. Jasmine's brother and father looked nearly exactly the same. Both with ginger hair and green eyes with brown flecks, not too tall and not too short, basically average. Usually their faces were kind and soft however her family's features were grave and threatening and Jasmine saw glint of hardness in their eyes.

"Come on I didn't mean to! Do you know how difficult it is for me. I don't understand why you keep me in a bubble. I am not a child anymore! I'm 14! When Geoffrey was 14 he was allowed to do as he pleased. Why am I different?" Jasmine's voice rose but her previous episode had wiped out her powers, that was the 3rd time she had lost control. She didn't even understand her powers. She blamed her dad for that. Jasmine could tell he was keeping secrets. Jasmine was sick of it.

"Or am I different dad? Is there a real reason why I am so different to the rest of the family? Is there a reason why all good wizards and witches are afraid of me and the bad try to kill me? What aren't you telling? Why _won't _you tell? What is wrong with me?" At this point Jasmine had broken down. Her heart felt shrivelled and dead. She felt so angry and she realised that for the 2nd time in 2 days her eyes swirled with black flames.

"I am not doing this again Jasmine, go to sleep, I have your supplies and packed your bag for Hogwarts. The train is scheduled to leave early tomorrow." The cold and emotionless manner hurt Jasmine to the very core. She choked back a sob, nearly screaming back the words of hurt and pain she collapsed into the arms of her brother. Geoffrey held her until she fell asleep from emotional exhaustion. He laid her down and threw a throw over her.

Jasmine woke with a start. A tear dropped from her eye lid and she wiped it away. 'What was that dream'. All Jasmine could remember was a dead body on the floor and a strange feeling that she had put it there. Trying to shake the feeling she got up and started to brush her raven coloured hair. Jasmine washed and dressed then made her way down the stairs half worried her dad would disapprove of her cloves.

Jasmines loved music, but not the conventional weird sisters. No, Jasmine prefered a genre of muggle music called Hip-Hop and Nu metal, particularly Hilltop Hoods and Linkin park. There music was just beautiful. The problem was her Dad disapproved of the muggle connections. She knew the theme of black would pissed him off so she was wearing black chunky ankle boot heels, black jeans that were ripped and worn, black eyeliner that made my green eyes stingingly bright and just to add the extra sprinkle of rebellion she wore a black t-shirt with the Hilltop hoods logo on.

However when Jasmine's dad saw her he ignored the clothes and simply hurried her into the living room to take the floo to a place near kings cross station.

30 minutes later and Jasmine was on the Hogwarts Express. Jasmine for the 4th time in her life wasn't sure whether she was happy to be going back to Hogwarts or not. On one hand Hogwarts was safe and the chances of an episode happening were slim but on the other hand Jasmine was even more excluded than she usually was by the wizarding world seeming as not only were all normal wizards and witches scared of her but also because she was in fact a slytherin.

Jasmine didn't understand why. Geoffrey and her dad had been in Hufflepuff so logically she should have been too but the sorting hat had spent a mere second on her head before shouting "Slytherin!" Jasmine guesses she got it from her mother, but she didn't know her mother. Heck Jasmine didn't even know if she is alive or dead. Thinking of her mum pained Jasmine so she simply pulled black ipod from her pocket, plugged in the headphones then pressed play.

The song that came on was Hilltop hoods, Through the Dark from their latest album Walking under stars. Jasmine turned the sound to full volume and closed her eyes so she could really listen to the words.

The very day you were born, your light shone bold in the dark

The doctor said you had a hole in your heart

I just knew that you were making room for a whole lotta heart

And loved you from that day until your soul would depart

You took your first breath upon my chest

I built you a good nest before I left

It wasn't that I never loved your mother

But two happy homes are better than one that suffered

Every regret in this life that I made

Have been tempered by the strength in your eyes everyday

I know that you never said that you'd like me to stay

Still I'm sorry I neglected you while I was away

You were eight when we headed to casualty

And no child should face their death or mortality

You taught me patience, strength and morality

And I'd burdened this weight instead of you happily

That night, you asked if you'd die from your sickness

And why had it chosen your life out of millions

You filled me with the pride I was missing

Cause grown men cry, that lack your type of resilience

Only when it's dark that the stars are bright

For your fight, you gon' harbour these scars for life

But you're a brave little soul, came in the cold

Like a fighter, hope you find the same flame when you're old

Fall asleep and lay with me

We'll search the night for shooting stars

If they can't take away your pain

I'll take your hand, walk through the dark

The dark

The dark

Just as Jasmine was getting into she felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw a small girl with bushy hair and beaver teeth, a first year by the looks of things. She took out one ear bud. "What?" Jasmine snapped slightly harsh.

"I thought I should let you know that we are arriving in 5 minutes, I just asked the driver."

"Oh, err thanks. What year are you in?" The girl straightened.

"I'm in second year. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor."

"I'm Jasmine Astaroth, 4th year, Slytherin." At them words Jasmine knew she had made a mistake, she, for just a second thought maybe she could create a friend from the bushy brunette but quickly realized that it wouldn't happen, Jasmine was a slytherin, Hermione was a Gryffindor.

Hermione flushed and said stiffly, "You better get ready we'll be arriving soon" and then rushed out the room. Jasmine stood up and kicked the seats. Again her house name had denied her a friendship. She got changed and decided, she was definitely not happy to be going back to Hogwarts.


	3. The Twins

**Hello my good fellows :D Thank you for reading once again. This is the third chapter and I hope you enjoy. If you enjoy this so much then please follow, favourite or review! Or if you really love it all do all three! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me bar from the astoroth family. Everything else belongs to J.K Rowling!**

Jasmine sat down at her usual place on the slytherin table. Right at the end where no one would bother her. The sorting ceremony took approximately 30 minutes and about 5 new students entered Slytherin. She had no appetite and resorted to eating nothing but 4 roast potatoes and a piece of bread.

She received many strange looks for this and as usual Jasmine was ignored. Jasmine didn't blame the other students though. The fact that she was unwilling to join in with everyday casual muggle, muggle born and Weasley bashing that was forced upon you when entering the Slytherin house made her a social parana. Not to mention she was hated by every other house because of she was in Slytherin.

Finally the food disappeared and Dumbledore began his speech. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Just a few words before I allow you to rest before the start of lessons tomorrow…." Dumbledore's speech seemed to go on for hours but in reality it only lasted about 2 minutes. Finally he finished and people started leaving the room. Jasmine sat there for a good 3 minutes before deciding she didn't want to join in or even be in the presence of the brainless gossip that always happened in her dormitory.

She wound round the castle looking at her watch every now and then. She had always had trouble telling the time. When Jasmine was little her father sat her down and taught her for an age but he never quite got through to her therefore she always had to think a little more about it than normal people.

As Jasmine studied the 12 stars circling the clock face, trying to figure out what time it was she walked into something and was thrown to the floor.

'Ooth'

Jasmine looked around to see a jam and bread covered covered floor and a rather boisterous looking ginger boy.

"I-I'm s-so s-s-sor.." Jasmine started but before she could finish the boy had jumped up and offered her a hand.

"I, George Weasley am sincerely sorry for knocking you down and covering your face in Jam." In an amused voice.

"It's okay" Jasmine said and took his hand. "And I am sorry for not looking where I was going. Would you mind telling me where the jam is so i can get rid of it before I return to my dorm?" To Jasmines surprise George reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth.

"Do you mind?" He asked with a smirk.

"N-no" I muttered.

"So, Jam, what are you doing wondering about after curfew?" He asked as he wiped jam of my eyebrow.

"Did you just call me jam?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Well, seeming as right now I don't know your name and you're covered in jam it only seems fitting." George smirked as he finished wiping of some jam from the side of my nose.

"I was trying to avoid going back to my common room." Jasmine said shrugging of the weird feeling she got in her stomach from the strange nickname."And I am Jasmine Astaroth, 4th year, Slytherin." Instantly Jasmine regretted telling him her house. It was common knowledge that all Weasleys were in Gryffindor and for a second there she thought she may have found an acquaintance at least. George flinched but then he smirked again.

"Slytherin, never would have guessed it for such a non jerky person. I am George Weasley, also 4th year and ,as I am sure you know, I am in Gryffindor."

Jasmine stared at him then said "Is that a compliment?" She said whilst smiling cheekily.

George shrugged and smirked "I missed at bit." George took a step toward her and touched the corner of her mouth with the now stained cloth. Jasmine blushed as she noticed how close he was. She looked him in the eyes and got lost. They were the blue of the sky but had distinctive green speckles in them. His hand was still resting on her face and George's playful smirk was gone.

"George?" Jasmine and George jumped apart and she blushed even more intensely as she saw George's twin, Fred Weasley. "I came to see what was taking so long but I think I have my answer" he said gesturing to Jasmine and the jam sandwich covered floor.

"Sorry Fred" George replied whilst chuckling slightly. "I bumped into Jasmine here and was helping her out"

"Sure looked like it." Fred said smugly with a raised eyebrow, Jasmine blushed even more.

"I better go back to my dorm now, Sorry again George and.." Jasmine stuttered for a second before saying "thank you for the help!" Jasmine ran down the corridor leaving the two identical boys looking amused.

"Think I scared her of Georgey, Sorry 'bout that." They both laughed and headed back to their dormitory however the conversation was scarce. Some may put this down to it being so late at night however Both Fred and George knew it's because all George could think about was a black haired witch with piercing green eyes.


	4. Draught of the living Dead

**Hye there! 4th Chapter (YAY) Not much happens but next chapter will be more eventful ;) Anyway same as usual, Please review! I would really appreciate advice! **

**Disclaimer: Only the Astoroth family belong to me. The rest are J.k Rowlings.**

"Did that really happen?" The words spilled from Jasmines mouth before she could stop herself.

"Did really what happen?" Susan Gertrude murmured from her bed.

"Nothing" Jasmine got up after laughing nervously and headed straight for the bathroom. Jumping into the shower she thought about last nights events. What surprised Jasmine most was the fact that someone, who knew what house she was in, still wanted to be her friend. She knew it sounded childish but this was a brand new sensation.

That's when she remembered what actually happened. He was probably just being polite. Happy feeling sinking due to the revelation that she would never be friends with the prankster Jasmine finished in the bathroom and checked her reflection.

"Oh well, I guess" she said out loud.

Walking down the corridor towards potions with Gryffindors Jasmine thought about how she had left things with her dad. Her face heated up and her eyes threatened to spill. There was running behind her but she ignored it.

"Jam!" Abruptly Jasmine spun on the spot to see to gingers were running toward her. Eyes growing wide George pummeled straight into her.

Jasmine fell down and George followed, flinging his arms out to prevent himself crushing Jasmine. His hands rested either side of Jasmines body and for a second time stopped as they looked at eachother. Time resumed and George jumped up.

"We have to stop meeting like this!" He joked while helping Jasmine up. She laughed along with his jokes as they collected their things. Getting quite a few quizzical looks they headed to potions.

"How be you Jammy?" Jasmine gave him a quizzical look. "What?" He asked in disdain.

"Nothing at all" Jasmine smiled. "I'm fan-bloody-tastic thank you, how are you?" This time it was George's turn to look quizzical.

"Fan-bloody-tastic?" George looked confused his forehead crinkled and his eyebrows raised then he laughed amused Jasmine joined in.

A confused voice spoke just as they reached the potion room. "What's so funny?" It was Fred. Slowly George stopped laughing and explained to Fred the strange conversation. Fred chuckled nervously. "Not that funny Gred"

"Gred?" Asked Jasmine.

"Oh yeah" George laughed almost nervously "Well it's kind of funny but me and Fred are like the same people so we mixed our names so I'm Greg and Fred is Forge and you're Jam"

Jasmine's face tingled and she knew she was blushing. Friends. She had finally found friends.

All of a sudden George whacked Fred. "Oi, What was that for?" "You didn't wake me this morning" Jasmine smiled at their bickering and started laughing at them. 'Maybe this was going to be a good year,' she thought

Finally entered the classroom, sitting alone, Jasmine let her thoughts engulf her until someone sat down next to her.

"Alright?" George asked. The shock hit Jasmine and it took her a couple of seconds to realise she should reply.

"Why are you sitting there?" Maybe the first thing you thought of was not the right thing to say seeming as George looked a bit hurt. "I mean what about Fred?"

"He's sitting with Lee. Lee Gordon. Plus this is a great seat at the back and it's next to you." He grinned cheekily as Jasmines face flamed up.

"Silence!" Snape had walked into the dungeon. Today, as he always did on the first lesson of the new school year they were all making a indescribably difficult potion for their age group. The draught of the living dead.

They began the potion, it was all going well until the encountered the bezoar dilemma. After multiple attempts of cutting the bezoar Jasmine took the knife from George and squashed the bezoar with the blunt part of the knife. Quickly she squeezed the juice into the potion and it went to the perfect colour.

40 minutes later Snape was walking around and checking the potion's quality. The best you could hope for is a general sneer and the worst, which was directed at Conner Sting who had created a large green gooey ball which smelt like a tropical lizard had died and was slowly rotting away, was a beautifully insulting scolding and a detention.

Holding her breath as snape dropped a green leaf into the pitch black potion, she watched and to her great relief the leaf dissolved into a something that looked like a skeleton of a leaf. Snape looked shocked. Composing himself he said. "satisfactory." And walked off to Lee and Fred's potion which looked pretty good also.

Silently Jasmine and George highfived. 'Yes this was going to be a good year'.


End file.
